This invention relates to liquid-spraying arrangements for spraying a cleaning liquid on windows, such as motor vehicle windows, in which a spray has a liquid inflow chamber, through which cleaning liquid is received, and an interaction chamber having at least one outlet opening, through which the cleaning liquid flows out.
A liquid spraying arrangement of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,558 which also describes an associated method for applying liquid to a window in a fan-like manner.
The disadvantage of such arrangements, however, is that very narrow channels have to be provided in order to make the water jet oscillate back and forth. Because of the desired fluid mechanics, it is not possible, with the desired volume flow, to increase the size of the channels since, otherwise, the water jet will not be made to oscillate as desired.
The disadvantage of having narrow channels is that in winter, at low temperatures, the cleaning liquid freezes very easily in the channels. If the cleaning liquid freezes in the channels, then the lack of liquid flow into the channels means that the oscillating movement of the water jet is no longer produced.
In addition, in order to prevent freezing, a nozzle of this type must be heated. Furthermore, with such narrow channels the oscillating water jet cannot be deflected in a different direction since, this would cause the desired flow effect to be lost.
A further disadvantage is that the emerging water jet is distributed over the window in a fan-like manner, i.e. the liquid is applied to a poorly defined region of the window and thus the majority of the cleaning liquid is not used for specific cleaning of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,325 discloses a spray arrangement having a nozzle body which is mounted so that it can be tilted, the nozzle body being driven by a turbine which is caused to rotate by the water jet.
In this arrangement, the nozzle body is made to tilt by a comparatively complex and expensive mechanism. Moreover, in this case also the water jet can only be distributed in a fan-like manner.
It is not possible with this arrangement for the cleaning liquid to be sprayed alternately through two water jets which are spaced apart at an angle.